


The Mighty and Terrible King

by CallmeB



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, I don't know what else to tag ughhhh, I just like angst, Love at First Sight, Lust, M/M, Manipulation, Obsession, Sexual Content, Teasing, There's Spoilers for All the Routes, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Torture, War, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeB/pseuds/CallmeB
Summary: “In one of the many documentations of history that had been burned or hidden away by the church of Seiros; there was a specific tale of the mighty and terrible king of hell, who had eleven powerful wielders of the ancient relics under his command. It was said he rode a pale horse and held the mightiest relic of all. With his eleven servants, he traveled and conquered the lands to rule overall. His servants knew him by one name; Byleth."
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Byleth Eisner, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Byleth Eisner, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 39
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

There was always something oddly strange with how obsessive Lady Rhea seemed to get when it came to Professor Byleth. The first time was strange with how quickly the young mercenary became a professor, a job that was hard to fill. It was a job that required the utmost skills and strength to mold the three future rulers. It was also a job that needed to have someone worth trusting. The strangeness only rose when Byleth was able to wield the sword of the creator with ease and then be allowed to keep it despite its origin...

Claude idly eyed over towards the Professor in the dining hall. With Hilda close at his side, he hummed a bit as he held a cup in his hands, his green eyes peering over the rim similar to a bird observing its prey.

“You’re still sour over the Professor not taking our house aren’t you?” Hilda asked as she leaned over close, pink locks washing over her shoulders. It had been a few months now since the Professor had chosen a house to monitor and despite the man picking the Blue Lions, Claude would still approach Byleth with questions.

“I don’t get sour. I’m just curious as to why he’d choose the Lions. They’re too… “justice” filled. For a Merc--- I didn’t get that impression from him. I suspected it was either going to be Edelgard or me.”

“Or you?” a giggle came from Hilda as she sipped some of her tea. “I take back sour. I think you’re jealous.”

A scoff sounded from Claude in response and he turned his gaze back towards Byleth, who managed up some food before he took his leave outside of the hall. This was something Claude picked up on during the time the Professor had joined the monastery. He barely *ever* ate with the students, not even his own house if he could help it. There had been times where the students would approach him and ask to have lunch, but Byleth seemed to always politely decline the invitation. It was just weird. He had gathered a lot of information just from watching the other male. What tea he liked, what foods he enjoyed, even his gait. But what he couldn't find out was the male's origins besides being the Captain's son and how he was somehow blood-related to Nemesis.

“I’ll see you later, Hilda. I’ve got something to take care of.”

“Righttttt.” she graciously took up the tea he left behind with a hum. “Don’t get caught!”

With a dismissive wave, Claude moved after the Professor, who had carried his belongings towards the courtyard gazebo. The weather was incredible, the sun beamed high above in the clear sky, and a soft breeze carried the smell of cooked meats and freshly baked goods from the village into the monastery. It was certainly a day to take full advantage, which Byleth had in mind. But instead of taking a seat in one of the many vacant chairs that were around the gazebo, the blue-haired male moved to one of the many bushes and took a squat down.

Claude could barely make out what he was doing, but from what he could see, the professor had a container of something in one gloved hand. The brunette shifted closer, silent, the entire area was empty, so no one could spot him trying to spy.

There was a soft rustle from the bushes in front of Byleth and out came a kitten. It mewed up at him, its head tilted up as the small nose sniffed at the air towards the direction of the container. Once it was placed down, the kitten moved towards it, head burying right into the contents.

 _So the mercenary has a soft spot for animals._ The closer Claude got, the more he could make out the kitten. It was missing an eye. _Alright, a soft spot for disabled animals._

“Do you plan on saying anything?” Eyes that seemed to hold the dark waters of the ocean peered over at him. “Or do you plan to just spy on me?”

Claude tried not to look surprised, he straightened and he let out a chuckle. His arms naturally moved behind his head in an almost nonchalant gesture. “Sorry about that teach. You seemed busy feeding local animals so… I decided to wait until you were done.” he lied, but how would he know?

"..." Byleth gave a gentle stroke to the kitten's back before he stood. The silence almost seemed as if he knew Claude was lying but decided not to press it. "How may I help you, Claude? Are you here to ask how I can wield the sword of the creator again?"

Claude didn't understand how Byleth always seemed to know. It was as if he could read his mind. Had he too been keeping tabs and making mental notes for later? They were almost the same in that aspect, only Byleth just seemed to be one step ahead. Something he certainly wasn't used to, but at the same time, he enjoyed it. It was thrilling to know someone else was _just_ as much of a strategist.

With a click of his tongue, he allowed a soft laugh to escape his lips. “You know me too well now, Teach. I have to admit, you're an interesting person. Though, something doesn't quite add up. That blade holds some history to it and it’s been gone for a long time.” He dropped his arms to his sides. “And all of a sudden, you show up, become a Professor at the monastery, and then, just like that," he snaps his fingers." You can wield that legendary ancient artifact with no issue at all. So, of course, I'm going to ask some questions. But let me be honest, you’ve intrigued me" he motioned with a hand, fingers pinched together. "But just a little bit. It's really hard to get my attention, you know…" he put his arms behind his back, moving around Byleth with a curious gaze, he analyzed the other male up and down. "Almost like an achievement..."

"I'm honored." Byleth's eyes followed Claude, though his face remained stoic, his voice held a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh! You wound me, Teach! I heard that sarcasm in your tone." he laughed as he immediately moved in front of the other. "It's a real shame you didn't join our house. I think we would have gotten along well."

“That doesn’t seem to stop you from approaching me still, despite having your own Professor.”

“Haha! Too true.” he winked at the other. “But Hanneman isn’t you. Golden Deer would have benefited, ya know.” he took a closer step, almost too close for comfort to most, but Byleth didn’t move an inch.

“Though~ know if the Lions aren’t quite fulfilling your expectations.” his voice was low as he gave the Professor a look; sly, mischievous, even flirty. “I’d welcome you with open arms.”

It was then, Byleth took a small step back and he tapped his own temple. “I’ll keep that in mind, Claude.”

"Great!" with a smile, the brunette stepped back. "I look forward to cracking those secrets of yours, Teach~. Until then, don't go dying on me!" and with a spin on his heels, he moved away, leaving Byleth alone.

The one-eyed kitten had finished its meal by now, licking the remnants from its paw. Byleth glanced down towards it, the look that was in Claude’s eyes had stirred something in him but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. Why had he looked at him that way? And why did it bother him so much?  
  


* * *

  
Claude had been making his way towards the library when he heard Hilda's voice call out to him. He stopped and turned his gaze over to watch as she practically bounced up beside him. Of course, she would seek him out, she needed to know the gossip.

"So....?" She peered up at him with mild curiosity.

“So…?”

The pink pair of eyes rolled and she gave him a slight nudge with her elbow. "Don't play dumb. I know you went to chat with the Professor because you're jealous of his Highness getting all his attention."

There was a small sigh. “It’s not that,” he started to explain. “The Professor has secrets. As does the church and I don’t trust either of them. I think they're connected in some way.”

Hilda’s head tilted, a finger tapped her cheek as she hummed. “But Claude— maybe he’s just a secretive person. You have your fair share of secrets too, you know!”

She had a point, but it didn't change the feeling in his gut. Something was off and he wanted to find out. Whether it by getting close enough to have Byleth tell him honestly, or through manipulation.

“Yeah yeah. I know.” He waved her off dismissively. “But I like being the only one with secrets. ‘There can only be one.” He spoke in a slightly lower comical tone, which got her to giggle regardless.

“Whatever, weirdo. I’m going to go head off and do this icky gardening job.”

“You mean pawn it off on someone else.”

The girl winked at him, a knowing smile crossed over her gloss covered lips. “Of course not!” And she separated off, moving down the corridor towards the greenhouse, where she luckily ran into Mercedes. An easy target…

* * *

  
"Professor!" Called the strong and carefree tone of Dimitri as he spotted Byleth crossing the courtyard towards the training grounds.

“I have been looking for you! Do you mind if we talk for a bit? If you’re available, of course. Someone of your stature, I’m sure is very busy— I could reserve time another day if that works—“

The Professor cut him off. “Your highness. It’s fine, how may I help you?”

"Ah yes, forgive me. I ramble out of concern and please, Professor, call me Dimitri."

He watched as a delicate brow rose . "I'll call you Dimitri the moment you stop calling me Professor." Well, that was certainly something that caught him off guard. He opened his mouth to object. Surely it was only fair, but calling the Professor by his first name just seemed incredibly odd. The thought cleared from his mind when he felt the tender touch of Byleth's fingertips under his chin, which made him slowly shut his mouth.

“Trying to catch flies, your highness?”

The blond’s cheeks immediately went red. “I-.. no. I was just…”

He watched Byleth shake his head as well as a smile that seemed to creep across his lips. "What was it you needed to speak to me about?"

As if he suddenly remembered, Dimitri straightened and clasped his hands in front of him. "Ah yes! The White Heron Cup. I do suggest we talk in regards to who you wish to represent the Lions. Might I suggest Mercedes or perhaps Sylvain? They are liked by others, so I feel they would do quite well."

“No.”

“W..” Blue eyes blinked, a look of surprise filled them. “I’m sorry…?” Had he misheard? _Perhaps the Professor had someone better in mind. That had to be it. Ah! Perhaps it was Annette. Of course, she was young, chipper, and surely good enough to win the hearts of the judges._

“Then perhaps Annette?”

“No.”

The second "no" made Dimitri's lips thin a bit, his brows furrowed, not used to the rejection of what he suggested. He subconsciously wet his lips and raked fingers through his blond hair. "Haha… alright, Professor--" he paused when he noticed the look in Byleth's eyes. He cleared his throat and corrected himself. "Byleth… who do you suggest to be the one to represent the Lions?"

“Isn’t it obvious?” those dark blue eyes stared at him. Dimitri would often find himself lost in them.

“It’s you.”

A look of surprise swept the Prince’s face and he stammered. “M-me? Oh… oh no.” he laughed nervously, even looked away as he fumbled with the armor on his gloves. “Professor … Byleth---” he chuckled and gave a small cough in an attempt to regain his composure. Calling Byleth by Professor Byleth wasn’t necessarily giving in nor avoiding both of their requests. “I can’t…”

“And why not? You have two feet do you not? You’re the future King to Faerghus. Surely you’ve been taught how to dance? That should be more than enough to win the hearts of the judges.”

Dimitri turned his gaze away, unable to keep eye contact. "It has been a long time since I've done any sort of dancing. So I feel that perhaps I am not the one most suitable in regards to this." "Is that so?" Byleth let out a soft sigh. "Well, that's a shame, Dimitri. I have to say, I'm a bit disappointed. I felt as if you would be able to step up to the challenge and " His gaze met Dimitri's, locked as if peering into his very soul. "build your reputation among the other students. I mean, you will be a king, so you'll need to overcome stage fright eventually," the eye contact broke. "But if you're uncomfortable…I understand." The word disappointed seemed to trigger something in Dimitri. Like a wire slowly being frayed. His gaze hardens ever so slightly, a look of determination filling the cool blues. "... No, Professor Byleth. You are right." he straightened once more, his posture more confident. "I wouldn't want to disappoint the other students or you. As long as the Lions have you to guide them, to guide me--- We'll be able to accomplish anything."

A smile once more came to curve at the corner of Byleth's lips and Dimitri noticed this time. A tender look washed over his features. "You're smiling…" His heart swelled at the sight, the Professor for some strange reason looked breathtaking, and all Dimitri wished to do was make sure that smile always remained. It was almost angelic, his features even seemed to glow, the dark blues of his eyes even seemed to brighten with just the tiniest smile. But, alas, it didn't last. The moment Dimitri mentioned the smile, he watched it falter, and those dark blue eyes looked away.  
“Oh---... Forgive me, Professor Byleth. I didn’t---”

"You certainly do apologize a lot." Byleth began before he gently patted his shoulder. Even through the glove, Dimitri could feel the warmth of the other's hand. "I'll see you tomorrow in class, your highness. I'm on a tight schedule, so I must be off. Take care." and with those final words, Dimitri watched as the Professor's form moved away and left him alone with his thoughts.

_Did I do something wrong?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“In one of the many documentations of history that had been burned or hidden away by the church of Seiros; there was a specific tale of the mighty and terrible king of hell, who had eleven powerful wielders of the ancient relics under his command. He rides a pale horse and bears the mightiest relic of all. With his eleven servants, he rides and conquers the lands to rule overall. His servants knew him by one name; Byleth."_
> 
> Claude doesn't trust the church nor does he believe Byleth is completely innocent. He'll do whatever is necessary in order to figure out how exactly the two are connected, whether it be through manipulation or just getting closer to the Professor in order to gain information.

“So what you’re saying is, there’s absolutely no documentation left? Nothing at all regarding the crests, relics, or even history on the church?” Claude questioned the old librarian, he had been searching nonstop through the large collection of books along the library walls for anything that would spill some deep dark secret regarding the Sword of the Creator or even the Goddess.   
  
Tomas stood hunched over, half of his weight seemed to be supported on his cane. His dopey ash-colored eyes stared at the future Duke of the Leicester Alliance. “Yes.” he motioned beside Claude now. “Is there a reason why you are looking for such information, sire?”    
  
All Claude could do in response was give a sigh and snapped the book he held in his hand shut book.  _ Of course, it’s all gone. There’s no way the Church would let anything hinder their image. What I don’t understand is what the hell does this all have to do with the Professor? _ __  
__  
“Sire?” came Tomas’ voice which tore Claude from his thoughts. Emerald colored eyes flickered up from the table, observing the look of curiosity on the old man’s face. “Oh, sorry. No, no reason. Just curious.”    
  
The look on Tomas’ face told Claude he didn’t buy it but didn’t press any further. “Well, if you need any more help, I am here to aid however I can.” he gave a humble smile just before he parted to aid any of the other students in the library.    
  
Something about that smile didn’t exactly sit right with Claude. He kept his eyes on the old man for a bit longer only to turn them down to the books that littered the table. He would take his defeat for now, that the information he needed wouldn’t be found in the library. If he couldn’t obtain what he needed here, he would need to search elsewhere. He refused to believe that every documentation had been destroyed.    
  
“Ah, what a surprise! Doing some studying there, Claude?” came the pompous tone of Lorenz as he approached the table.    
  
With his back turned to the other, Claude could help but roll his eyes. He pushed himself from the table and forced a smile that didn’t reach his eyes as he turned his attention over to the other. “Ah! My friend Lorenz! I could say the same to _you_. Shouldn’t you--- I don’t know.” he sucked his teeth. “Be wooing some women?”   
  
Lorenz stood just a few feet from him, a suspicious look on his face as his eyes began to scan over the titles of various books Claude had been reading.  _ The Knights of Seiros _ ,  _ The Goddess, Our Savior, Nemesis: The Feared,  _ and various other books that seemed to revolve around stories that praised the Church and its accomplishments. “My, my, trying to find “God”, Claude? And here I didn’t take you for the religious type.” mused the violet haired male.    
  
Claude could feel the other male’s eyes burrowing into him. He could tell Lorenz would take any opportunity to be rid of him, any spec of imperfection that would render him “unfit” to be the heir of the Leicester Alliance. But naturally, Claude wasn’t reckless nor a fool. He merely smiled at the other and began to stack the books on top of one another so he could return them to their homes on the shelves. “Oh, you know me, no better fiction to read than religion.”    
  
He caught a glare from Lorenz, which only made him smile more.    
  
“Very bold of you to say such things while inside a church with devoted followers. It’d be a shame if someone were to paint the heir of the Leicester Alliance a heretic.”    
  
“That’s true. It  _ would _ be a shame.” Claude put his arms behind his head, rocking on his feet. “Good thing I’m a likable guy. I mean, who would go so low and say such false things about me?” his green eyes locked with the purple ones, a look that made Lorenz know he wasn’t threatened by his words. ”It would obviously be someone with a grudge, trying to take out their competition by slandering the other party’s name.” he sucked his teeth and his gaze turned to the ceiling. “Kind of pathetic too.”   
  
Lorenz was glaring at Claude now, which only made the brunette know he was getting under the skin of the other. “You are up to something, Claude. And I  __ will find out who you truly are and what you plan on doing. You are nothing but a manipulative snake and certainly not fit to lead.”    
  
Claude barked a laugh. “Man, relax, Lorenz. You’re so easy to rile up.” He observed the hands of the other ball into fists, but instead of acting on the rising rage, the taller male turned his head up, his chest puffed. He reminded Claude of an angry bird, with its head tilted up to the sky and feather chest puffed out to showcase dominance.    
  


“I am  _ not _ riled up. Do not claim you have any kind of power over me that would affect my behavior.” his back turned to the brunette. “I’ll be watching you, Claude. You’ll slip up eventually.” and off he stormed.   
  
A snicker came from Claude’s mouth as he watched Lorenz’s failed attempt to not seem angry. He was so used to others like Lorenz, judgmental, pretentious pricks, who thought they were more deserving than anyone else. Oh well, he didn’t care to impress Lorenz. The one he did care to impress was the very person who he just couldn’t get out of his head. His eyes flickered back down to the leather-bound book, his fingers tracing over the golden script just before picking the book back up once more. 

_ ”Nemesis: The Feared.” _

Even if it was purely a tale, the tales had to come from someone. Whether it be fiction or fact, perhaps there was  _ something _ that would lead him to crack those secrets Byleth had. 

* * *

  
Felix had waited outside Lady Rhea’s office for Sylvain. They had returned just hours ago from a long, tireless, and annoyance of a battle. He would have gladly not gone, but the moment Sylvain claimed he was still going to fight, despite Miklan being the main target, he went along. He didn’t necessarily care about the other’s well being, (or so he told the others), but he refused to sit back and allow the other to do anything foolish.   
  
His amber eyes glanced up at the passing pair of nuns, their voices mere whispers, but he could still pick out some words; The Professor, another Ancient Relic, and surely, of course, Sylvain’s name. He gave a frown of vexation and he pushed himself off the stone wall he had leaned up against. He just began adjusting the sword to his side when the door to Rhea’s office finally opened. He didn’t know why, but seeing Sylvain’s grinning face just seemed to make him even _more_ irritated.   
  
“ _AWWWW_. Are you waiting for _me_ , Felix? I’m touched!” the red-head naturally had to tease, he was still wearing his cavalier armor. Felix took notice that there wasn’t a single spot on the armor that wasn’t either damaged or stained with dirt and/or blood.   
  
With a tight jaw, Felix glared daggers at the other before he noticed the lance in his hand. It glowed fiercely, resembling a blade that was at the point of austenitization. The spikes seemed to twitch, moving occasionally as if alive. “...Why do you still have that?”   
  
“Mm?” Brown eyes blinked at the question before he placed the butt end of the lance on the ground, that infamous practiced smile that he often gave to women returned to his lips. “Oh! Well, wouldn’t you believe it? The old man said I could keep it and Lady Rhea gave the ok! She just said not to lend it to anyone else.” he shrugged his shoulders as if it wasn’t a big deal.   
  
But it _was_ a big deal. Felix’s hands curled into fists, his knuckles white from the audacity of this man in front of him. “Are you brain dead? Did you take too many hits to the skull in combat? You can barely wield a normal lance and you’re taking on that relic?”   
  
“Hey now, what’s with the insults? It’s a huge honor to be able to wield an ancient relic? I mean, the professor can’t get _all_ the attention.” Sylvain leaned down closer to Felix, who could hear the armor shift and clang against each other. “I mean--- think of all the girls I’ll get when they hear I’m a relic wielder? It’s pretty badass if I do say so myself.” 

Felix wanted to punch Sylvain right in his shit-eating grin.   
  
“You’re an idiot and a pig.” was all he could bring himself to say as he glared right into Sylvain’s brown eyes. The same brown eyes he often dreamt about, but be damned if anyone ever found out. He broke eye contact and turned his head away. “Are you not the least bit concerned what holding that lance could do? Did your small brain already forget what happened to Miklan?”   
  
He could still feel those eyes on him, but the sound of armor clanging told Felix that Sylvain had taken a step back to regain some personal space. “I mean, sure, at first. But Lady Rhea stated it’s because Miklan didn’t have a crest. Only those with the crest matching the relics can wield them without fear. So, I’m good.”   
  
“And you believe her? Ugh, you really are an idiot.” Felix didn’t even so much as give Sylvain a second glance. His face twisting into a look of displeasure. “Fine. Believe in everything others tell you without so much as questioning the logic about their actions. See if I care.” he made a motion to step away but a sudden grip to his arm made him stop.    
  
He immediately jerked away, as if the touch had burned and he shot a sneer back at the redhead, mouth twisting to bark an insult only to stop. His features softened just the tiniest bit at the smile on the taller male’s face. A true smile of genuineness that only  _ he _ knew to be real.   
  
“Hey, thanks for caring, Felix.”    
  
With flushed cheeks, Felix immediately turned his back to the other. “Shut up.” and he moved off towards the stairwell.    
  



	3. Chapter 3

The bed creaked under his weight as he fell face-first into the mattress. He hadn’t even managed to take off his armor, just lazily kicked his boots off, rolled onto his side, and plucked at the straps and latches of his gauntlets with his fingers.  
  
“You’re not even going to bathe first before getting in bed? That’s so gross. _Really,_ at least take off your clothes before ruining the sheets on your bed!” Sothis’s voice scolded as she floated just a few feet away, her small form sitting quite comfortably in the air as if in an invisible chair.  
  
Byleth slowly cracked a single eye open to look at the floating girl before he let out the tiniest sigh and pushed himself up to sit. He dropped the gauntlets to the floor, luckily the carpet soundproofed them, otherwise, the clash of metal on wood could have possibly alerted his neighbor Dedue. He managed off his other armor and soon his cloak, each piece being dumped to the ground. It wasn’t that he didn’t care for his belongings, but at the current moment, he was utterly exhausted. Besides the battles that seemed to happen at the end of each month, he would run errands for the church, small training missions here, taking out bandits here and there. It seemed that every day, someone came to him for aid and all he wanted was just some peace and quiet. A break would be nice.  
  
“You can talk to me, you know?” Sothis’s calm voice spoke, almost motherly as she floated closer and took a seat beside him. Despite her sitting, there was no shift in the mattress, weightless. “Is this becoming too much? Perhaps a much-needed break is in order?” She tilted her head, her long green hair pooled over her slender shoulders and large bright green eyes peered up at him, filled with concern.  
  


“I’m ok... Just tired.” he lied, he definitely wanted a break. But everything…. _Everyone_ was relying on him. He couldn’t deny nor reject anything now when it came to aid. He had dressed down to nothing but his undershirt and pants, which had become soaked in sweat. There were even some tears and slashes in the fabric, mostly on the parts of his body that armor didn't cover. Blood stained the fabric from where some enemies had gotten close enough to catch him.  
  


He could see Sothis’s face twist all of a sudden when she leaned in close to him, her nose scrunching up as she turned her head away, pinching her nostrils shut. “You smell so bad,” she whined childishly.  
  


The blue-haired male blinked and he casually rose an arm up to sniff. “... I don’t smell anything.”  
  


“Obviously the odor has burned away your sense of smell. If you don’t bathe, I’m going to scream until you do.” the look in her eyes was obvious that she wasn’t lying.  
  
He obviously didn’t want that. With a defeated sigh, he grabbed a clean pair of clothes and started out his room towards the shared baths. Unlike the dormitories, the royal and commoners all shared a bathing area. Women and men were naturally separated. As he moved down the hall stone pathway and turned a corner, he nearly ran right into the Golden Deer leader.  
  
His reflexes had him on auto and he jerked back just in time for Claude to scramble and not drop the book he had been carrying.  
  
“Oh! Hey, Teach!” he smiled at him. “Ohh wow. That body odor. You just came back from a mission didn’t you?” he jokingly waved in front of his wave. “Mind if I walk with you on the way there?”  
  
“...Sure.” He watched Claude step to the side and walk along with him. “Did you have something you wanted to talk about? Besides the obvious? The answer is going to be the same as before.”  
  
He could hear a snicker rumble in the back of Claude’s throat. “Yeah? Well, as I said, I’m just going to keep pestering you until you tell me.” he winked at him.  
  
“Of course you are.” Byleth looked to the other. “You must really have nothing better to do if you must spend your time wasting mine.”  
  
“Ouch.” laughed Claude. “You’re really something, Teach. You’re different, besides the whole wielding the sword of the creator, well--- I don’t know. You’re enjoyable to be around, even if you seem “turned off” by me.”   
  
Byleth stopped in his stroll and he turned his attention fully to Claude. “I’m not turned off, Claude. You just continue to ask and press for information I do not know and after a while, it becomes exhausting. I have not the slightest clue why I can wield the sword nor Rhea’s fondness over me. I do not wish to roll my eyes the moment I see you come around the corner. I would rather be overjoyed.”  
  
The look on Claude’s face changed, from a smile that never met his eyes, to one of surprise. The word “overjoyed” seemed to be the cause. “Overjoyed?” Byleth watched as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other as if considering his next words wisely. “Well, if that’s what you’d rather feel when seeing me, teach.” he took a step forward, closer than Byleth would have liked. “Why don’t we find out your origins together? If you’re just as lost--- wouldn’t it be nice to have someone with you in your time of need? Someone can trust?” He had gotten so close now, Byleth had subconsciously taken a step back. He felt the coolness of a structured column against his back, the fabric of his top thin enough he could make out the rough surface. He couldn’t hold back the shiver.  
  
“You okay, teach?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Really? Because you’re blushing.” there was that look again, Byleth recalled that same look in those green eyes as they locked with his. A look of mischief, slyness, and something else that he couldn’t quite place. Hunger was the closest thing he could pin that look on. But why at _him_ ?  
  
“You look like you’re thinking about something, Teach. Mind letting me in on what's going on inside that head of yours?”  
  
“...The way you look at me.”  
  
He watched Claude cock a brow and lean over at him. His arms rose up, hands pressed flat against the column beside him, almost as if to keep him stuck in one spot. Byleth once again felt himself wanting to move, but didn’t.  
  
“Yeah? And what about the way I look at you, Teach?” his voice had dropped down to a whisper, smooth like silk, welcoming him. Another shiver racked Byleth’s body, but it wasn’t from the coolness of the stone. It was something else.  
  
“It makes me feel uncomfortable.” he managed out and tore his gaze away.  
  
The response didn’t seem to be what Claude had expected, because, within seconds, the Golden Deer leader pulled back, arms to his sides. “Sorry, Teach. Obviously, I overstepped my boundaries.”  
  
Byleth only swallowed. “It’s alright, Claude. It’s your character, isn’t it? I cannot fault you for being… _you_ after all.” he watched that signature smile return.  
  
“True. Well--- again, Teach. Think about it? I would be delighted to help you find out anything. You only need to ask and I’ll be there.” He took a step back and Byleth nodded his head.  
  
“Of course, Claude.”  
  
He dropped his gaze when Claude started off. He hadn’t even realized he had begun to clutch the clean clothes to his chest. Like some kind of frightened child holding a stuffed animal. He forced himself to relax, letting out a shaken breath. He wasn’t afraid of Claude, but he couldn’t necessarily explain what the hell his body reacted in ways without him even… _realizing_ .  
  
 _What in the hell was that?_ _  
__  
_

* * *

  
  
“Claude!” came Dimitri’s voice that held a mixture of anger and authority. He had seen it while on his way to the training grounds. At first, he thought nothing of it, the Professor and Claude were simply walking with one another. Sure, Dimitri thought it odd with how often Claude was around the other, especially since he had his _own_ Professor to haggle. But the moment the brunette had backed Byleth against the stone column, Dimitri felt a strange sense of irritation. The sight was too intimate for his liking and the look on Byleth’s face made him want to yank the other away.  
  
It was when he was certain they were out of earshot from the Professor that Dimitri went after Claude.  
  
The call alerted not only Claude but some of the other passing students. Regardless, they were nothing but ghosts in the background. His only focus was on the other house leader.  
  
“Hey, your Princeliness~ What do I do the honor?” he smiled at the other.  
  
“What are you planning, Claude?”  
  
“eh?”  
  
“Don’t play coy. The Professor. I saw that exchange, what are you attempting? To steal the Professor? To trick him into changing houses?”  
  
The look on Claude’s face looked surprised and Dimitri could tell the other was just thinking of a response on how to respond to him. But he just watched the other leader smile and tilt his head. “Ha... wow. Spying on us? That’s a little weird, your highness.”  
  
Dimitri could feel his jaw tighten and his eyes narrowed the slightest bit. “What is weird is how much I see you around the Professor. He is the Blue Lion’s Professor, not the Golden Deer. Can’t you bother your own Professor and not waste the time of ours?”  
  
“I could. But, Hanneman wouldn’t have the answers Byleth would.”  
  
“It's Professor Byleth. Address him with respect.”  
  
“Yeesh.” Claude had rolled his eyes to that. “There’s really only so much I can take from you, your Princeliness. I think I’ve just about reached my limit.” he made a motion to turn, but Dimitri reached out and grabbed his arm to keep the other from retreating. The grip felt like iron.  
  
“I’m not done talking with you, Claude. Answer my questions.”  
  
Claude’s eyes had flickered down at the glove hand on his arm and for the first time, the male glared at Dimitri. A fire burned in those two green orbs. “I suggest you take your hand off me, Dimitri. And control whatever pint up rage you have dwelling inside of you.” he yanked his arm away despite the grip.  
  
Dimitri blinked as if taken back. He lowered his hand. He hadn’t even recognized how angry he had become. And he had shamefully put his hands on another student. And for what reason? “I… forgive me, Claude. I did not mean anything by it.”  
  
“Tch, you sure about that? You storm over here, accuse me of trying to “steal” the teach away like he’s some kind of possession. If he wanted to change houses, I’m sure he’s fully capable of making that choice on his _own_ .” Claude had crossed his arms, some of the other students were watching them both, whispering among each other, the interaction had caused quite a stir. Dimitri ignored their gazes, their comments, he purely focused all of his attention on the male in front of him.  
  
“I’m not planning anything, Dimitri,” Claude confirmed. “All I want to do is learn more about the teach, That’s all.”  
  
“Then what was that… _thing_ you did.”  
  
“Thing?”  
  
Dimitri narrowed his eyes at Claude, giving the other a look, daring him to act dumb. The other house leader who seemed to almost enjoy pressing others’ buttons.  
  
“Oh… _that_ .”  
  
The blond watched as Claude rubbed his own jaw, his green eyes flickered to the sky in thought. Dimitri could read a brief look of consideration, but it was gone in an instant.  
  
“I mean, I’m not sure why it matters…” he began. “Why _does_ it matter to you?” his attention now back on Dimitri. The prince watched as a sly smirk crossed his handsome face. Again, with the testing, the pressing of his mental buttons.  
  
“Are you… jealous?” he was pushing Dimitri a bit further. “Perhaps that maybe it’s not really his teachings I’m trying to steal, but his heart?”  
  
The Prince of the Holy Kingdom immediately straightened. “Tch-- as if the Professor would fall for such behavior. The Professor is an intelligent and honorable man. He would never---”  
  
“Uh-huh.”  
  
Dimitri swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and he felt the anger rise once more. He absolutely could not _stand_ being interrupted when speaking. It was possibly one of the rudest things anyone could do.  
  
“Look, are we done here? I’ve got errands to run and you’re now _wasting_ my time.”  
  
Without another word, Dimitri turned his back to Claude. “We’re done.” and he moved away.  
  
He ignored the stares and whispers from fellow students. He hadn’t known what exactly had come over him. He couldn’t necessarily explain it. All he knew he was incredibly angry seeing Claude with Byleth. The very thought of how close they were made his core hot and his blood boil. And worst of all, Claude could have been right. Perhaps he _was_ jealous. And if that was true, there would be no way to hide it, especially not from the Alliance heir.  
  


* * *

  
  
It was during the late evening when Dimitri approached Byleth. Most of the students had vacated to their rooms, but of course, The Prince had waited until there were no eyes to peer on them. He had even told Dedue to leave him be, naturally, the man of Duscur did his best to convince the Prince, but of course, Dimitri gave him a promising smile and told him he would be fine, that all he wished to do was speak with the Professor.  
  
So there he was, standing in front of the Professor's room, hesitant at first before giving a few knocks. He waited, listening intently to see if the man was even inside, but picked up on the noise of shuffling. The door opened and Byleth stood there shirtless and loosened trousers.  
  
“F-forgive me, Professor! I… I merely came by because we have yet to prepare for the White Heron Cup…” he directed his face away, cheeks flushed with embarrassment at the state the blue-haired male was in.  
  
The Professor, however, didn’t seem to realize why he was looking away. “Oh… Sorry, Dimitri. Yes. Of course. One moment, allow me to pull on some clothes…” He shut the door and a moment later he joined the Prince outside.  
  
“Forgive me, it completely slipped my mind.”  
  
“No, Professor. It’s completely fine.” Dimitri couldn’t help the small smile that crossed his lips as he stepped back. “You were ready to retire for the evening. We can--- we could always practice another day.”  
  
“Well, I’m dressed now.” Byleth had countered giving the Prince a look, obviously one that read ‘ _you should have said that earlier before I got dressed.”_  
  
“O-of course. Sorry about that, Professor.” he cleared his throat before he began down the corridor, following after the other male. They both entered the empty courtyard, the sky above was clear with exposed colors of purple, red, and orange. The crescent moon was barely visible but Dimitri thought this was possibly the best time for practice. It was calming and only the sound of besides their own heartbeats were the soft chirps from crickets in the grass.  
  
He turned his gaze over to Byleth, who had been staring up at the sky, noticing some of the stars that began to twinkle in the purple hues above. The look of peace on the Professor’s face made Dimitri’s heart flutter. He was beautiful in the soft glow of dusk, possibly the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on.  
  
“Well then, Professor.” Dimitri turned to face the other male, his tone soft.“I suppose you have some things to show me in regard on how to improve my dancing?”  
  
“I don’t actually,” Byleth responded truthfully, his face stoic, blue eyes trained on Dimitri, who gave the most startled and surprised look.  
  
“W-wait… what?” he chuckled softly, completely taken back. Was he serious?  
  
“I don’t know anything about dancing. I’m a mercenary…”  
  
It dawned on Dimitri that they were in severe trouble. Of course, the Professor wouldn’t know everything…  
  
“W-well…” the Prince looked flustered now. Why would the professor agree to teach in that case? What was the man thinking if he didn’t know how to dance? Didn’t he know that winning the contest was at stake?  
  
“Why would you agree to teach me then?” Dimitri managed out, his blue gaze locked with the Professors who stood in front of him, he studied his face, took in his features. The way his brows furrowed, the gleam in his dark blue gaze, the small twist at the corner of his lips as if he were thinking how to respond. He took everything to memory. Even if the Professor was a mercenary, he was… absolutely gorgeous, as if sculpted by the gods.  
  
“I… honestly don’t know,” he responded to Dimitri finally. “I suppose because I’m your professor but, I’m new to all of this, your highness. I could only teach your house how to properly fight, everything else--- well…”  
  
Dimitri watched as Byleth broke eye contact, avoiding his gaze as if ashamed. But naturally, the Prince wouldn’t allow that look to linger on the man’s face. He slowly took a step forward and took up the other's hands. “You called me ‘your highness’ again.” he fought the urge himself to look away when Byleth looked to him. Their eyes locked.  
  
“And you continue to call me Professor and not by my name.”  
  
With a soft expression, Dimitri gave a tender squeeze to Byleth’s hands before he took a position, one hand slowly wrapped around the Professor’s waist and brought him close, while his main hand interlaced. “Forgive me, Byleth. Allow me to teach you for once." he leads, taking a step forward and Byleth seemed to follow." And going forward, we can practice together.”  
  
He watched a small smile come across Byleth’s lips. “Alright… show me how to properly dance, Dimitri.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “In one of the many documentations of history that had been burned or hidden away by the church of Seiros; there was a specific tale of the mighty and terrible king of hell, who had eleven powerful wielders of the ancient relics under his command. It was said he rode a pale horse and held the mightiest relic of all. With his eleven servants, he traveled and conquered the lands to rule overall. His servants knew him by one name; Byleth."

Dark blue eyes stared as the bait bobbed up and down in the water, causing small ripples in the water. Byleth held the fishing rod in his hands, his body relaxed but his mind racing with questions. He had been so lost in thought he hadn’t noticed a large form approach him. The sound of armor clanked together as it settled to sit beside him, their own bait being tossed out, but a few yards away.    
  
Byleth gave a side-eye glance to his father, the older male just stared straight out ahead in silence. There were no words exchanged, just the distant sound of the monastery in the background.   
  
Byleth sighed, shoulders sagging just a bit. “... Yes?”   
  
Jeralt couldn’t help but give a crooked smile. “What? Can’t a man enjoy fishing from time to time?”   
  


The younger mercenary just gave his father a stern eyed look and Jeralt’s crooked smile softened. “What’s up, kid. You seem troubled.”   
  
“Is it that obvious?”   
  
“You’re my kid. So yes, It’s obvious.”    
  
There was another moment of silence and Jeralt cleared his throat, slowly extending an arm and patted his son’s shoulder. “Come on, kid. Talk to me. This is a judgment-free zone. Is this Professor thing getting out of hand? Do you want to continue? We can definitely leave. Nothing is holding us here."

“It’s not that. It’s just…” Byleth wet his lips, he wasn’t sure how he would explain this? He hadn’t felt anything like this before, being around the others; like the students, was very different. Sure, he lived around mercenaries, some older or similar in age, but they all had a relatively similar lifestyle. Here at the Monastery, everyone was different. They had personalities and characteristics that were both bizarre and enlightening. He found it exhilarating even if he didn't show it.

“I have these… feelings.” was the only way he felt he could simplify it.

  
The look on his father’s face wasn’t completely filled with surprise. He listened as the older mercenary cleared his throat and seemed to shift a bit where he sat. “Feelings….like… towards one of those brats?”

  
“...Perhaps.”

  
There was a soft groan from the older male and Byleth noticed the man seemed to ponder his next words. The look of consideration on his face. He even rubbed his chin, scratching at the beard in place.“... I knew I would need to have this talk with you eventually… I thought it would be sooner but….you see Byleth, once you get to a certain age, your body---”

  
“Old man, please. I know about hormones and sex.” 

  
There was another moment of silence.

  
“Oh.” Jeralt looked back to the water before his head snapped back towards him. “Wait, what?”   
  


“We traveled with a group of mercenaries, you weren’t around me all the time you know.” he couldn’t help the small smirk that crossed his lips as he turned his attention over to his father, who in turn just gave a laugh.   
  
“Well shit… I … had no idea. You always seemed uninterested.”   
  
“I still have urges.”    
  
“Urges… right. Well, I hope you’re careful with those urges. I certainly wasn’t and then you popped into existence.”  
  
"Ah, so I was a mistake."  
  
Jeralt immediately flinched and shoved the younger mercenary. "What?! No!" he grumbled. "You just weren't planned."  
  
"So a happy mistake."   
  
Byleth watched his father glare, lips formed in a thin line and all he could do was still smirk in a teasing fashion then they both laughed.  
He soon felt his father’s hand grasp his shoulder. “I never tell you this enough, but I’m proud of you, kid. You’ve grown into a strong young man.”   
  
“I learned it all from the best.” he watched as a very prideful grin spread across the older man’s face and he, in turn, couldn’t help but smile in response. They didn’t often have moments like these, peaceful.    
  
“You certainly are smiling a lot more. I’m definitely curious--- Now tell me, which one of those brats caught your attention?”  
  


* * *

The Monastery ballroom was a wide room with a 12’ ceiling that stretched high enough for beautifully appointed crystal chandeliers to hang overhead. The color palettes that decorated the walls and tables represented each of the house colors, the fabrics were luxurious and seemed to shimmer in the soft glow of the lights. Naturally, the floor was filled with pairs of students, enjoying their night in the monastery.    
  
Byleth stood off to the side, dressed in the monastery professor uniform, his cap tucked under an arm as he leaned against one of the many ballroom columns. It was a night to enjoy and many of the students went out of their way to get dressed up for this occasion, such as cocktail dresses and pressed suits.    
  
The Professor didn’t know the first thing about  _ fashion,  _ so when many of the female students approached asking for praise on their outfits, all he could really muster out was. “You look very nice tonight.”  
  
What was he  _ supposed _ to say? 

He quickly turned his head away, a glass of champagne in his hand, which he graciously took a sip of. The carbonated substance was foreign to him. It wasn’t bad, he supposed, but personally he’d rather something harder. His gaze flickered back towards the ballroom floor, back to the students as they twirled and moved about in a very rehearsed way, his blue gaze immediately picked out Dimitri. He was hard to miss, the suit the blonde wore made him appear even more regal. It was tailored to fit him perfectly, representing the house colors. Byleth couldn’t quite place it, but there was something off when it came to watching Dimitri dance with another. Something he just couldn’t quite place.    
  
He let his shoulders sag as he observed all the smiling faces, the looks of joy. This was their time, after all, otherwise, it was all about preparing the child soldiers for war. This was their moment of peace before entering into a world of the unknown. Still, the smile Dimitri gave the girl made Byleth’s chest tighten, his grip tensed on the champagne glass.    
  
_ Why. _ _  
_ _  
_ He asked himself.  _ Why am I feeling this way?  _   
  
He tore his gaze away, towards the group of students that observed from the crowd, watching as he had been. But then Claude came forward, moving easily between students, dressed in black and gold to represent his house colors as well. He smiled his signature smile at Byleth.    
  
“Hey Teach. What are you doing over here all on your lonesome?”    
  
Just what he needed, another conflict. As if Dimitri wasn’t enough, Claude was something else to add. “Just watching.”    
  
“Yeah? You know--- participating is one hundred times better,” he reassured as his hand reached out and took the glass.    
  
As a server passed, Byleth watched as Claude placed the glass onto the tray and took him by the hand. With no other words exchange, his body moved on its own, following the student in tow, unable to deny the charm from that practically radiated off the Golden Deer Leader. Eyes were now on them. Claude had taken the lead, hand coming to settle on his waist, which made Byleth feel completely vulnerable for the first time in his life.   
  
He had deflected his eyes down immediately to their feet, doing his best to avoid stepping on the other’s toes. It didn’t help that they were now one of the main centers of attention, the academy’s “favorite” professor, dancing with the leader of the Golden Deer. You’d think he’d be used to this sort of thing, but felt completely out of his element.   
  
“Hey,” Claude spoke in a low tone, but loud enough to break Byleth from his spiraling thoughts. “You’re doing great, Teach.” and he smiled. “Had I known you weren’t exactly the best dancer, I could have given you some lessons.” The smile reached his eyes this time.    
  
The tightness in Byleth’s chest happened again and he soon realized just how close they were, certainly a lot closer than the other pairs that danced. He looked from Claude’s face as if to hide the evident hue of pink upon his cheeks. But alas, he knew the other had seen it, the chuckle had been evident.   
  
One set of eyes he wasn’t prepared to see observing them was Dimitri’s. The Prince, who had once been focused on the girl in front of him, was now focused on Claude and himself. He wasn’t smiling anymore.    
  
Claude seemed to take notice as well, had pulled from him but continued to hold his hand. “Hey Teach. I want to show you something.” and he tugged lightly to lure the Professor off and Byleth accepted. He moved away from the watching eyes, away from Dimitri.   
  


* * *

  
  
Byleth had been taken to the gazebo, where it was mostly vacant due to the ball. The stars were out, the moon full and large, casting a soft glow upon everything below. The ballroom music was a mere white noise in the background as they both moved under the structure. The golden deer leader hadn’t released the professor’s hand, but once they came to a stop, he did.   
  
“What was it you wanted to show me?”   
  
“Mm, just the stars.” he moved to one of the railings of the gazebo and pointed towards the star cluster above.   
  
“Just the stars? What about them?” Blue eyes followed Claude, trying to figure out what the male was planning. The brunette always had a plan, was always attempting to find something out.    
  
But he watched as Claude smiled and his green eyes remained locked to the sky. “They’re billions upon billions of them out there. Sparkling above us, having existed way before any of us were even alive. Yet we barely know anything about them.” he had leaned forward a bit on the gazebo railing, hands clasped together as he continued speaking. “They’re mysterious. Beautiful even don’t you think?”   
  
Byleth had moved beside him and peered up as well, his features as stoic as ever betraying no look of amazement or awe. He could feel Claude’s gaze watching him now from the corner of his eyes.   
  
“I… guess.” what else was he supposed to say?   
  
The future Leicester Alliance leader couldn’t help but laugh a bit from the response Byleth had given. He had pushed from the railing and turned to face him. “C’mon, Teach. What’s going on inside of that head of yours? Am I that boring?” his tone was teasing.    
  
“Boring? No. But I know you didn’t bring me out here to look at the stars, Claude.” Byleth had waved dismissively at the sky. “What’s your angle?”   
  
Claude was watching him and Byleth recognized that look. It was the same one he had given him weeks earlier when the brunette had cornered him against a pillar. “That easy to read, huh?” he gave a mischievous smirk. “Well, teach. You’re just like those stars. Mysterious and beautiful.”    
  
_ Oh no. _   
  
He saw it coming but did nothing to stop it. Claude’s hand had snaked behind his neck to pull him over, while his other hand cradled his cheek. His lips were soft as they pressed to his. If there was ever a moment in time that Byleth wished his reflexes had kicked in to stop what was happening, It would have been now. But his body didn’t respond, gods, he didn’t even kiss back, just too shocked to comprehend what the hell was going on.   
  
When he didn’t respond, Claude had slowly pulled away, a look in those emerald eyes, that within an instant was gone. Pain? Confusion?   
  
_ Oh god no. _   
  
“Well--- good to know your blade work isn’t anywhere close to how bad your kissing is, Professor.” he dropped his hands and his smile forced. “Sorry about that. Thought I’d test the tides.”   
  
_ No Teach? _   
  
Byleth wet his lips, what exactly could he say to this? This was wrong. “Claude--- I’m one of the Professors. This was wrong from the start.”   
  
“Yeah.” Claude agreed and shrugged. “Thought, I’d be like Icarus, you know? Flew too close to the sun. Blah blah.” He sighed. “Ah well. It’s getting late.” that smile was still there, a mask to hide whatever real emotion he was feeling. Byleth saw right through it. “Night, Professor.” and he exited out of the gazebo.    
  
This time, instead of leaving Byleth conflicted, he left the professor feeling guilty. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “In one of the many documentations of history that had been burned or hidden away by the church of Seiros; there was a specific tale of the mighty and terrible king of hell, who had eleven powerful wielders of the ancient relics under his command. He rides a pale horse and bears the mightiest relic of all. With his eleven servants, he rides and conquers the lands in order to rule over all. His servants knew him by one name; Byleth.”
> 
> \---
> 
> Dimitri isn't happy with how close Claude was getting, so he takes his frustration out at the training grounds, Byleth happens by before he returns to his room and some stuff happens.

_Thump, whack, thump.  
_ _  
_Byleth paused just outside the training grounds when he heard the subtle sounds. It was near midnight now, so none of the guards were present beside the night shift which patrolled. He shifted over and pressed a hand to the wooden door and pushed it open. The hinges immediately produced a high pitched creak just before he shut it behind him. Unsurprisingly, the sound of training had stopped and the person who had been occupying the room was Dimitri.  
  
Again, unsurprising since the male seemed to live in the space. He had dressed down from his formal attire to a simple undershirt and pants. The sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he wielded a lance in both hands.  
  
He had turned towards Byleth the moment he heard him enter and stuck the butt of the lance to the ground and wiped some beaded sweat from his brow.  
  
“Ah! Professor Byleth! What a surprise! I hope you enjoyed the ball?”  
  
“To some extent, yes.” Byleth approached slowly, blue eyes scanned their surroundings. No one else was in the area. His gaze slowly returned to Dimitri. “Dimitri. What are you doing? It’s late. I hope you’re not going to be late for your assignment tomorrow?”  
  
He watched as Dimitri gripped the lance with both of his hands and smiled. It was forced. A forced practiced “Happy” smile. “Of course not Professor Byleth! I’m just getting some training in. I was planning to go to bed shortly.”  
  
Byleth didn’t buy it. But he couldn’t necessarily ask what was on the other’s mind. So, instead, he let out a sigh, brought a hand up to rub his temple. “Well… Please do. I heard noises on my way back to my room and thought to investigate. Forgive me for interrupting. Good night, Dimitri.” as he began to turn, the blond had spoken out.  
  
“Professor Byleth… forgive me if this seems too personal.”  
  
“Too personal?” he turned on his heels to look back at Dimitri. “I’ll be the judge of that. What is it?”  
  
“What did Claude drag you off for?”  
  
Oh, yes, that was indeed too personal.  
  
Byleth couldn’t help but allow his eyes to flicker away, his lips formed in a thin line before he exhaled. “...Nothing important, Dimitri.” he attempted to sound reassuring, “It’s nothing to concern yourself with.”  
  
He watched as Dimitri loosened his grip from the lance and took a step forward. “I have a right to be concerned, Professor.” he started. “I...”  
  
He could tell Dimitri was hesitant to speak, hesitant to voice his concerns. So he reached out, he gently took the blond by his arm, which slid up to his shoulder in a comforting gesture. “What? Go ahead, Dimitri. I’m here not only as your Professor but as a friend. I want you to view me as you do the other students, as I said before.”  
  
He could feel the heat radiating off Dimitri’s body from the training, the fabric slightly damp from sweat.  
  
“And I will still argue and say it feels certainly odd,” Dimitri mumbled under his breath, his gaze downcast.  
  
Byleth merely gave a small smile, a secret smile that he really only gave to the Prince. “Was that all, Dimitri? Were you concerned as to what Claude was up to?”  
  
“.....It seems a bit foolish now that you say it.”  
  
“Because it is.” Byleth slowly removed his hand and tilted his head just a bit. “If I didn’t know any better, Dimitri. I would say your behavior is quite…. out of the ordinary. As if you were jealous.”  
  
That last sentence seemed to strike a chord with the Prince. He was silent at first, his smile had faltered, his posture straightened, and gave Byleth a look as if insulted.  
  
“Jealous? Professor ---” he scoffed. “No, of course not. I’m just merely concerned and---”  
  
“I’m a professor, Dimitri.” Bylethh began to clarify. “Though I may be the Blue Lion’s Professor, I am still open to other students who need aid or wish for my time.” he watched the look in Dimitri’s face shift, as if ashamed now, even his eyes returned back to the ground.  
“Right. Of course, how foolish of me. I apologize, Professor Byleth. I….ahaha.” he laughed a bit, it was also forced. “I don’t know what came over me for questioning.”  
  
Shifting from one foot to the other, Byleth also looked to the ground. There was silence now and he cleared his throat. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow in class?”  
  
“Yes...yes of course,” Dimitri responded.  
  
Just as Byleth turned towards the door, the Prince spoke against. “Professor...just know... That the Blue Lions treasure you. They enjoy you and we see you as one of us. And I would hate to see if another house convinces you to switch over.” 

Byleth halted and turned back around, a small frown upon his face. If that wasn’t enough to let the Prince know he didn’t like that statement, it was the tone in his voice. “I chose the blue lions for a reason, Dimitri. Because out of the Black Eagles and the Golden Deer, your house seemed like it needed the most help. With aid comes growth. No one will convince me to change or switch because there is still much to work on when it comes to the Lions.” He took a step forward, his gaze hardening. “Tell me, truthfully, why are you cautious? Why are you here training in the middle of the night? You asked about Claude and then bring up switching houses. Enough of this “beating around the bush” crap and just speak your mind, Dimitri.”  
  
His eyes were hard as Dimitrii seemed to shrink back, holding the lance with both hands, eyes downcast as if he felt ashamed for being scolded by the other. But then he was greeted with sapphire eyes that burned. The small amount of guilt Byleth may have felt was extinguished. There was a darkness within those orbs that made his skin prickle.  
  
“....I don’t trust Claude.” He took a step forward, “ I know he will do whatever he can to fulfill his dream…Through scheming, through manipulation. Whatever.” the Prince once more removed his hand from his lance and he took one step closer forward.  
  
“That’s quite a lot to go on and you seem quite certain. But my question is, What does this have to do with me, exactly?” he knew what, but wasn’t sure Dimitri did.  
  
“Because he’s after you.”  
  
Byleth felt a chill down his spine, his skin spread with goosebumps like wildflower over a field. His eyes fixed on the Prince, who was just a mere arms length away. The lance was in one hand, almost threatening, but not towards him and for once, Byleth actually felt small standing before the blond.  
  
“After me…?” he tried to make it into a jest in order to switch the tone, but the look on Dimitri’s face told him otherwise.  
  
“Professor… I respect you...more than any other. I want to learn from you… to experience things from you… you are a blessing upon my life and---”  
  
“Dimitri---”  
  
“Please...let me finish.” the Prince had risen a hand and cupped Byleth’s cheek. Soft to the touch despite the calloused skin from years of training.  
  
“You are an icon and as much as I know you can help the rest of the lions and other houses too, I selfishly want you only to myself.”  
  
Byleth’s cheeks had a small hue of red and his hand reached up to slowly cup over the others. Again, his body reacted in certain ways and he didn’t know why. But _This._ _  
__  
_THIS felt right. Perfection.  
  
He could feel Dimitri’s body heat, the male had closed the distance between them and tilted his head up with his hand. Unlike Claude; that was circulated with an element of surprise, he saw this coming. It was gentle. The Prince’s hand caressing his cheek, a thumb stroked over his cheekbone as lips brushed against his own.  
  
It was considerate, simple, a small touch of affection, but unfortunately, he still hadn’t responded, even though he expected it, his body had halted all movement.   
  
Similar to Claude, Dimitri had pulled back, the look of confusion and hurt in his gaze. It made Byleth’s chest hurt. He never wanted to see that look ever again on the other’s face.  
  
“F-forgive me, Professor. I thought---”  
  
“No…” was all Byleth could muster out before he gripped the prince by the collar of his shirt so abruptly it forced the male to drop his lance. Their teeth clicked together as he devoured the other’s lip.  
  
At first, Byleth could tell Dimitri was shocked, but within moments, the blond had grabbed at him. He could feel fingers tangling in his hair, a grip that was almost possessive.  
  
 _Oh god, yes._  
  
They parted for a second as he was pressed on the ground, shielded behind a pillar, the cold collection of stone making his back arch. Then kissing resumed, Byleth’s hands gripped whatever he could, yanking at the house leader’s loosened shirt, the sound of the fabric tore in their haste. But it didn’t seem to matter, because within moments it was tossed aside.  
  
Dimitri’s lips were now on his neck, teeth biting, lips sucking, purposely leaving marks as if to mark territory. He felt light against the Prince, the other lifted him up as if he simply weighed nothing. He could _feel_ him as his legs wrapped around the other’s waist for support.  
  
Teeth had bit down into the crook of his neck once more which caused a gasp to escape his lips. His nails dug deep into the other’s bareback and dragged, leaving whelps in their wake. This had certainly gotten a rise out of the prince. Both of them were clearly excited, wanting the same thing, and it was just as they managed to undo the lancing to Byleth’s trousers that the sound of the training room gate creaked open.  
  
“Your Highness? Are you here?”  
  
Byleth’s breath caught and his blood ran cold, both hands gripped at Dimitri’s wrists to halt him. They listened as footsteps approached and move about the training room. Then the footsteps grew closer to where they hid. The sight of a disposed shirt and lance probably didn’t help their case. He swallowed and watched as Dimitri slowly stood, racked fingers through his hair, inhaled as if to gather himself and walked out from the pillar, standing in view.  
  
“Ah! Dedue. Yes, I’m here. Just doing a bit of training before bed. Did you need something?”  
  
Byleth had slowly sat up and pressed himself against the pillar to be out of sight. He could hear Dedue’s movements halt, attention purely on Dimitri.  
  
“Oh. No, I noticed you were no longer in the ballroom and figured you came here afterward.”  
  
Dimitri gave a modest laugh. “Aha. Yes. You know me too well. I grew bored with the ball and came here. No need to worry. I’ll be turning in shortly. Thank you for checking in on me.”  
  
There was the sound of shifting from what Byleth could hear before Dedue spoke. “Of course, I will see you tomorrow, your highness. Good night.”  
  
“Good night, Dedue.”  
  
The Professor waited until he heard the gate creak open and then creak shut before he relaxed. He gave a shaky exhale, his body relaxed, eyes fluttered shut as he whispered a soft, “Fuck.”  
  
He felt the warmth of Dimitri’s body return to him and he opened his eyes to glance over as the other slipped beside him to sit.  
  
“....This was a huge mistake.” Byleth began and the Prince merely reached out and took his hand.  
  
“I don’t believe it is.” He watched as Dimitri’s thumb rubbed tiny circles around one of his knuckles. “... We just need to be more cautious in the future. Perhaps finding a different location.”  
  
That response had indeed gotten a blush from Byleth. He turned his head away. “Assuming this happens again.” He felt Dimitri’s lips press against his neck and he melted, fingers slowly began to intertwine with the others.  
  
“This is _wrong_ , Dimitri.”  
  
“Why is it wrong?” he questioned.  
  
“W-...” Byleth stammered, confused by the question, his hand came away. “I’m your Professor, Dimitri.”  
  
“We’re close in age. Love happens.”  
  
Again, Byleth was shocked, but this time from surprise at the other words. He cleared his throat, eyes tore away. “L-love…” he slowly began to stand. ‘Dimitri, I---”  
  
“What do you call this then? Lust?” Dimitri countered, his sapphire’s had hardened.  
  
“No...but…” he inhaled. “...Dimitri… Look. Let’s talk about this another time. It’s late. We should head to bed. And you still have stable duty.”   
  
“…” Dimitri had stood, gathered up his shirt, and returned the lance to its proper spot. “I’ll hold you to that, Byleth. Good night.”  
  
“Good night, Dimitri.”   
  
Sothis mocked him all the way back to his room. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “In one of the many documentations of history that had been burned or hidden away by the church of Seiros; there was a specific tale of the mighty and terrible king of hell, who had eleven powerful wielders of the ancient relics under his command. It was said he rode a pale horse and held the mightiest relic of all. With his eleven servants, he traveled and conquered the lands to rule overall. His servants knew him by one name; Byleth."
> 
> \----
> 
> Some Sauna time with the blue lion boys, Sylvain is as nosey as ever. And Claude goes to apologize to Byleth regarding their secret kiss.
> 
> SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE... >_> something

“Are… are those FUCKING scratches on your back?!” Sylvain shouted in question causing everyone in the changing room to look right at the Prince. Luckily, it was just the blue lion males, but regardless, this was something he didn’t want  _ nor  _ need.   
  
He knew it was a mistake the moment he accepted the offer from Sylvain to head to the sauna after their training. He had forgotten about the marks Byleth had left that night, a fond memory that he hoped he’d one day get to relive. But right now, he wished the night hadn’t happened, just so he could avoid answering the other. Now, he had to come up with some stupid excuse or some wild tale of how he got scratches on his back.   
  
He could feel all their eyes on him, Felix glare, Ashe’s look of curiosity, Dedue’s blink, and Sylvain’s grin. “O-oh. Well...Yes. Actually. They are.”   
  
The older male immediately yanked on his shirt and tilted his body to look at the scratches closely, as if trying to gain some type of information just by looking at them. He made a “hmm” sound, his brown eyes studying just how they dragged out.    
  
This made Dimitri a bit uncomfortable and he pulled on his shirt and turned around to face the other. “Sylvain, please. It’s not a big deal.”   
  
“It very much IS a big deal!” he looked towards the others before he beamed back to the Prince. “I need to know who this lucky lady is! Was it your first time? Come on, your highness!” he almost whined and clapped his hands together before him. “Give me those juicy details.”    
  
“Stop being a pig.” Felix sneered from the side, but Sylvain ignored him.    
  
“I  _ need _ to know. Is she a brunette? A blond maybe? Oh! Ginger?!”    
  
Ashe merely shook his head, a blush crossed over his cheeks. He felt embarrassed  _ for _ Dimitri obviously. “Sylvain--- it truly isn’t any of our business. His highness is fully capable of--”   
  
“Yeah fuck that. “ Sylvain cut him off, waved his hand dismissively, his eyes never left Dimitri’s face. “C’mon.”    
  
The blond groaned and he turned around. A towel was swung over his shoulder and made his way into the sauna. “Sylvain. Please…”   
  
“Dimitri, please,” Sylvain responded and sat right next to him once inside. “Was it after the ball?” his eyes widened. “Was it the girl you danced with? THAT’S WHY YOU LEFT EARLY,” he announced proudly as if he had just cracked the case. “Man. What’s her name? Is it serious? Are you two--- ya know… a thing?”   
  
How was it possible Sylvain could get so excited over gossip. And gossip that was clearly false.    
  
“No, it’s not her.”  _ Crap. Should have said it was. _   
  
“Not her? Huh… ok. Then who? I don’t necessarily see you hanging around girls all the time.”    
He went back to pondering and Dimitri was happy to get just a few minutes of silence before the rapid-fire of questions returned.    
  
Ashe slipped into the empty spacer on the other side of Dimitri, while Dedue moved to the upper level, but still remained close to the Prince. Always close, like a large shadow. As for Felix, naturally, he stayed as far away from the group as possible but the Prince could still feel the other’s heated glare.   
  
“Finally giving into your boarish nature, I see.”    
  
The redhead opened his eyes, a sly smirk crept across his lips and turned his head to look at the sword wielder. “You’re just jealous because his highness popped his cherry before you did.”   
  
Dimitri coughed and his eyes immediately darted over to where Felix sat in the corner. He couldn’t tell if it was the heat from the sauna that caused his face to suddenly light up like a flame or it was from anger. Possibly both since now the glare was directed off him and at Sylvain. His face had twisted into something between disgust and anger.   
  
“You are repulsive, Sylvain. Not everyone’s priorities revolve around sex. Perhaps if you focused more on your training rather than which girl you can sleep with, you wouldn’t be such a fuck up and have to hide behind revolting perverted humor.”    
  
Sylvain’s grin faltered a bit and there was now an awkward silence among the males. However, after a few moments, Dimitri inhaled and wiped the sweat from his brow.   
  
“Well, that was a little uncalled for,” Sylvain mumbled under his breath and turned his gaze to Dimitri. “But seriously--- what positions did you do?”    
  
There was a groan from Ashe, one of exhaustion.   
  
“Alright. I’ll see everyone later.” the prince abruptly stood up and left while Sylvain laughed.   
  
“Oh come on, Dimitri! It’s a joke!”    
  


* * *

  
Sunlight poured in from the cracks of the curtains that draped over the window. Armor lay scattered on the floor in no particular order, but the sword of the creator sat nearly along the windowsill, basking in the small amount of light provided by the sun.  
“Have you considered the repercussions this could potentially have?” Sothis asked from where she floated in the corner, her posture as if she merely sat in an invisible chair, her hand pressed into her cheek.   
  
“I have. But it’s too late to go back. Too far in the past.” Byleth mumbled as he pulled on a loose top. He observed some of the marks on his neck and collar bone. The markings Dimitri had left. His fingertips barely caressed the bite marks.   
  
“The real question is though; If you _had_ that power to go that far back. Would you?”  
  
He pondered the question. Would he really go back that far to stop the kiss from happening? Just the memory of Dimitri’s lips, the way his hands stroked, his body weight on him, it was all new and refreshing. His lips still tingled. “No.” was his response. “No, I suppose I wouldn’t.”  
  
“And what about with Claude?”   
  
The male paused at the name. He had completely forgotten about Claude and pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an exhausted sigh.   
  
“Don’t tell me you forgot about _that_.”   
  
“It…” Byleth sat on the edge of his bed and Sothis floated beside him. “That was certainly a mistake. A surprise. He caught me off guard, naturally, I would have. I _should_ have turned back time in order to keep that from happening. But had I, what happened between Dimitri and I could have possibly never happened.” he buried his face in his hands.  
  
“Ah… well, like you said. Too late now. No reason to think about the what-ifs.” he could feel her gently pat his back. “I’m sure things will be fine! You turned him down kind of harshly, so I don’t think he’ll be attempting anything like that again. The message was definitely received!”   
  
There was a knock on his door and Byleth immediately looked up, a frown crossed his lips.   
  
Sothis remained where she was and cursed to herself when Byleth opened the door to reveal Claude. She had spoken too soon.   
  
“Hey, teach. You got a moment?”  
  
“....Claude… yes… of course.” he stepped from the door and allowed the golden deer leader in.  
  
Claude smiled and thanked him as shut the door.   
  
“What can I do for you, Claude?” He had crossed his arms, eyes monitored as the brunette seemed to glance around the room before their eyes met.  
  
“I wanted to talk about last night, actually.”  
  
Byleth felt a small chill. “Nothing to discuss.” he uncrossed his arms now, a small frown crossing his lips. “I hope that wasn’t all you wanted to talk about.”  
  
Green eyes studied him. “I just wanted to apologize again for overstepping boundaries. I guess I read our encounters wrong. No hard feelings right?” his arms came behind his head. “I mean, what was I thinking. You’re a professor after all. Sure, you’re not _my_ professor, but still.”  
  
Blue eyes narrowed a bit. “What are you getting at, Claude?”  
  
“Just saying, It’s probably frowned upon for a Professor to get involved with a student. The whole favoritism thing.” He sighed and let his arms drop. “Tragic really.” his green gaze now gave him a knowing look. “Try covering up those marks better, huh?”  
  
 _Shit._   
  
He subconsciously reached up and tugged his shirt up a bit.   
  
“Yeah… I figured it had to be someone else.” He moved towards the door and paused as he reached for the doorknob. “It’s Dimitri isn’t it?”   
  
“I don’t even know what you’re talking about.”  
  
“Man…” Claude laughed a bit. “You know how much I like cracking secrets.” His eyes flickered over. “Just be careful, teach. Something isn’t right with Dimitri. And I’d hate to see you get hurt.” he then saw himself out.   
  
Sothis blinked from her position on the bed and she cleared her throat. “Well...See! I told you he wasn’t going to attempt anything again! He’s just….concerned!” Concerned was light. Claude seemed as if he had an alternative motive, but settled for something else. Had it had been the marks?   
  
With a defeated sigh, Byleth shut the door. It seemed every time Claude left, he was feeling something each time. Instead of conflicted or guilty. This time he felt confused. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “In one of the many documentations of history that had been burned or hidden away by the church of Seiros; there was a specific tale of the mighty and terrible king of hell, who had eleven powerful wielders of the ancient relics under his command. It was said he rode a pale horse and held the mightiest relic of all. With his eleven servants, he traveled and conquered the lands to rule overall. His servants knew him by one name; Byleth."
> 
> \---
> 
> Dimitri and Byleth haven't had one on one time since the white heron cup. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

It had been a passage of time since they had seen one another alone. Sure, there were moments during class lectures and training sessions but that was it. Secret looks and smiles that only they knew and the others wouldn’t. An entire secret language that only the two of them would understand. But even those looks that the Professor gave just didn’t seem enough. Especially not when he had already had a taste. He longed to hold Byleth in his arms again. To be able to run his hands over the others form, to caress his skin, run fingers through hair, and feel the heat of his body against his own. Goddess; all he wished to do was protect the other from all who would even dare attempt to place harm on him. He had dreamt of him constantly. Dreams of their possible future, romantic, and even sexual. The sounds Byleth would make in those dreams made him often wake in a heap of sweat. 

It was midnight now and a crescent moon glowed above. Dimitri slowly made his way up the steps of the goddess tower and paused at the top. His eyes scanned about the room layout before his breath caught at the sight before him.   
  


Byleth stood near one of the old windows, vines had grown along the stone, decorating the aged walls. He was dressed down from his usual attire into something more comfortable. The moonlight was the main source of light which was just enough for Dimitri to take in every detail. It was as if the crescent had cast a spell that brought out the other features. His complexion was paler than usual in the glow, especially in contrast to his dark hair. But it also seemed to make his eyes even more radiant. He couldn’t explain it, but for him, Byleth was perfect. He was perfection and Dimitri knew in his heart that that man would be everything he ever wanted.    
  
Was this love?

  
He took a step forward, the subtle noise caused the Professor to look from the window and towards him. The faintest smile, his secret smile, and Dimitri’s heart swelled as he approached.   
  
“Byleth, I’m so happy you showed.”   
  
“Why wouldn’t I? We agreed didn’t we?”    
  
The side glance the Professor had given him was teased but also beautiful. Dimitri had to use all of his will power to just grab the other and kiss him right there. So he smiled in response. “I hope you weren’t waiting for too long?”   
  
“Oh yes. A whole 10 minutes. How torturous, making me wait.”    
  
“Ah yes. How dare I.” he had chuckled in response and he moved beside the other male. “What is it you’ve been looking at?”   
  
“Just the landscape really. Observing. It’s quite gorgeous.”    
  
Dimitri had glanced out the window for a small moment, from where they both stood, they had a full view of the Monastery, decorated with a background of a clear sky. Star clusters and a crescent moon. It would have definitely proven to be a gorgeous painting to someone with the right talent. But none of that compared to the beauty of Byleth. Dimitri had turned his attention back to the professor, taking in every detail of the other’s face, The way his brows were shaped, the shine in his eyes as he observed the star, the way his lip parted.   
  
“Yes… quite gorgeous.” Dimitri thought out loud.   
  
The Professor’s eyes were now on him and naturally, he saw the look on Dimitri’s face and quickly turned his head to shield the growing blush.    
  
“Don’t stare at me like that.”   
  
“S-sorry...I was just distracted, Pr--- Byleth.” Dimitri cleared his throat and fixed his stance.    
  
“By the way.” Byleth waved a hand towards the side towards an area Dimitri had obviously missed. On the opposite side of the room was a tea set with a platter of arranged desserts. “Happy Birthday.”    
  
He felt the professor’s hand brush his arm, before motioning over to one of the two chairs.    
  
The blush that crept over his own cheeks was hard to fight, so he allowed it to happen and followed suit. “Wait--- But that’s not until---”   
  
“It’s the 20th of the Ethereal Moon, Dimitri.” blue eyes smiled at him, pouring the tea. “It’s past midnight after all.”   
  
Dimitri gave a look of surprise. He had completely forgotten his birthday had been so soon. Not only that, but the professor had taken note to remember. Not that he really cared for birthdays, but to know the man had gone through all this trouble.    
  
“Thank you, Byleth. This is all very touching.”    
  
“You’re welcome.”    
  
He could smell the tea from where he sat, the steam rising from the newly poured cup. He gently rose it up, sniffing the aroma. “..Chamomile? How on earth---”   
  
“I have my ways.” Byleth took a sip.    
  
Goddess, how much he wanted to kiss those lips once more. So he smiled in as he took a generous sip, the liquid warming his body almost immediately. Just as he set the cup down, he looked back across the table at the other, who was still smiling at him. A soft, small, sincere smile. He felt so honored to see this side of the professor. He would cherish this always.

“So, you wanted to meet in private.” Byleth began, his own cup was set down, hands cupped before him. “And here we are. What do you plan to do now?”   
  
The question seemed to taunt, but he didn’t want to assume the Professor would purposely do such a thing. So instead, he cleared his throat. “Well, to be honest, Byleth I….” he locked eyes with the other. “I just wished to spend more time with you alone. No plans were in play to be exact. I just wished for your company.”   
  
The look in the other’s eyes seemed to soften. “I see. Well, we have plenty of tea and treats for that. “ his finger had lightly tapped the platter. “A gift from Mercedes and Annette by the way. They were hell bent on making you something.”    
  
Dimitri could imagine, those girls were always so good with the other students. “...I must pay my compliments tomorrow when I see them. Though, I doubt I can finish all of these by myself.”   
  
“Oh naturally. I don’t expect you’ll have enough time to.”   
  
What did that mean? Dimitri had broken contact when Byleth tapped the platter, before his blue gaze locked with a dark version. There was a certain tension and Dimitri wasn’t certain if it was just him or the both of them.    
  
Byleth had risen his cup again, taking a small sip of his tea. The Prince couldn’t help but watch as his lips pressed to the edge of the ceramic cup and his mind wandered. The dreams came flooding back. The sounds of Byleth’s moans, his gasps and cries of pleasure from their actions. He could still remember the taste of him. The looks of utter bliss upon his face. Goddess, how much he wanted to make those dreams a reality.   
“Everything ok, Dimitri? You seem distracted.”    
  
The prince tore from his thought and cleared his throat. He had shifted in his seat, unable to shake the now uncomfortableness in his loins. “Ah yes, I’m fine. I just became lost in thought.”    
  
The look on the other’s face told Dimitri he didn’t buy it, which immediately made the blond feel uneasy when the other stood up slowly. “Well, perhaps we should call it a night? We have class tomorrow morning.” He began, “And I know  _ you _ certainly could use more rest.”   
  
Once Byleth made the statement to leave, Dimitri immediately stood. “No- Profes--- Byleth, please, Wait.” His mind scrambled on how to save this, how to keep the other from leaving and to remain here just for a little longer. So he could only do what came to him easily. Be honest and tell the truth.   
  
“Byleth… I’ve never done this before. I’ve never experienced anything ever like this. You know so much about me already, of my history… and those who bat lashes only have their own goals in mind.” he gently reached out and grasped the others hand in his own. “But you… You are the first person who has ever looked at me and seen me beyond my status. You  _ know _ me and accept me for who I really am. I’m very new to all of this, but I want to experience this with you.”   
  
His eyes scanned Byleth’s face, searching for any hesitation. To his relief, he found none. Byleth’s fingers lightly intertwined back at Dimitri’s hands and his small smile showed. His little secret smile.   
  
“This is new to me also, Dimitri. You are the first person I’ve ever attempted a relationship with. Perhaps ….that’s one of the reasons, we’re drawn to one another.”    
  
A soft hand came out and cupped his cheek, though the other was a mercenary, his touch was gentle. Dimitri cradled the hand in place and smiled just a bit, his eyes shut, embracing this memory. “....Byleth?”    
  
“Yes?”   
  
“May I kiss you?”   
  
The question seemed to startle the other and Dimitri explained himself. “Forgive me...I ask because you seemed completely startled when I kissed you before… So---”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Just kiss me already, Dimitri” Byleth responded in a mere whisper that Dimitri could barely hear, but the look on his face, in his eyes to be exact; made the blonde move. It was a look of longing.   
  
“What about the tea?” Dimitri murmured lowly between kisses and hand fondlingly.   
  
“Fuck the tea…”    
  
Dimitri would have laughed had he not been fully captivated. So, instead, he continued to kiss the other with a smile.   
  
They spent their night in the goddess tower. Time consumed with kisses, hand fondling, and finally being able to engage.    
  
Dimitri couldn’t even explain what the next moments were. His mind was clouded. He was hot, aroused, excited, and everything else. He was on Cloud nine. The other’s body against his was memorizing. The way his body arched was engraving. How his skin felt under his fingertips was encaptivating, and his moans were absolute harmony. And by the goddess; how he  _ felt _ . 

  
No dream would even compare to what he had experienced. And as he lay there with the other, he gently brushed back the damp, dark hair and Byleth smiled at him. A  _ real _ smile. And he was the only one honored to see it.   
  
Dimitri knew at that instant, he would do anything to see that same smile again.    



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “In one of the many documentations of history that had been burned or hidden away by the church of Seiros; there was a specific tale of the mighty and terrible king of hell, who had eleven powerful wielders of the ancient relics under his command. It was said he rode a pale horse and held the mightiest relic of all. With his eleven servants, he traveled and conquered the lands to rule overall. His servants knew him by one name; Byleth."
> 
> \----
> 
> He was ripped from his thoughts when a fist backhanded him across his face. The blow had been so unexpected that he fell with the hit and crashed onto his side in the chair. A pain burned not only where he was hit but also his lips; which were now cut and a coppered taste filled in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTL, for some reason my "end" notes from original chapters won't go away and I can't seem to change them despite going to "edit" each chapter. WHOMP.
> 
> OH WELL, If you guys can't handle blood or a beating, you may want to skip. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The room was hazy when finally he opened his eyes. It was dark, save for a small dimmed oil lamp that sat in a nearby corner on an old oak table. He could hear the sound of squeaks and small scratch noises as rodents scattered among the wooden floor. He shifted, but failed to move much. His arms bonded to the chair’s armrests while his legs were tied to the two front chair limbs. His head pounded and he could smell the faint smell of metallic in the air. There was wetness on his face when he blinked, he could feel the stickiness.  
  
Blood.  
  
His lips thinned, the taste of it was in his mouth. He shifted again, worked at his wrist to test the tension of the ropes, but found no luck. These were good knots.  
  
“Lot o luck that’ll do ya.” said a voice in the darkness.  
  
The oil lamp became a bit brighter, allowing more light to filter throughout the once dark room.  
Before he stood four men. By their appearances and attire, he could tell they were bandits. The one who had spoken stood in the middle, he was larger than the other three, but shorter, which made his frame seem even larger. His beady eye glared at him. Obviously the leader.  
  
“Yer from that church aren’t ya?”  
  
He said nothing and instead, slowly sat back in his chair instead of the hunched position he had been in. He inhaled and turned his head towards the window, an attempt to see the sky to tell how long he had been out for. It was dusk. _Fuck._  
 **_  
_** “‘Ey ya little shit, I’m talkin’ to ya.” there were footsteps and the large man stood before him. Then he gripped a fist full of hair and forced his head back around.  
  
He had gritted his teeth, the bandit’s dirty nails dug into his scalp, pulled where he had been hit in the head, which pulled at the gash along his hairline.  
  
“Ya, some kind of fuckin’ mute? Are the Knights of Seiros nearby? Are ya apart of them? Ya ain’t no common folk. Not wit’ that fuckin’ sword. Whatever the hell it is.”   
  
Byleth’s eyes flicked over to one of the other bandits, who held the sword of the creator, observing it.  
  
“This shit is weird, boss. But he’s gotta be a knight or somethin’. I mean, look at this thing.”  
  
The bandit jerked Byleth’s head back. “Answer the. Fuckin. Question. _Boy.”_ _  
__  
_Blue eyes just stared back at the man, his perfected stoic expression returned. He said nothing. All he had to do was wait this out. They didn’t know about the students. All he had to do was wait and---  
  
He was ripped from his thoughts when a fist backhanded him across his face. The blow had been so unexpected that he fell with the hit and crashed onto his side in the chair. A pain burned not only where he was hit but also his lips; which were now cut and a coppered taste filled in his mouth.  
  
“Damn. Not even a sound. Maybe he is mute?” said one of the four bandits.  
  
Byleth was lifted back up in his chair. He inhaled through his nose, turned his head and spat blood to the side. He turned his gaze back on the bandit leader and the three others. Was this all there was? No… he definitely remembered more from his scout before he was jumped by the ax. Eight men from what he remembered, four inside, the other four must be nearby, on the watch for others. The students would be fine.  
  
“Seems like he can take some beatin’” the bandit sneered, he was missing some teeth and the ones he did have were rotted. “But I wonder how much he can take in order to make ‘em talk.”  
  
“How courageous of you. Four against one and tied no less.”  
  
“So he does speak!” the bandit laughed before he backhanded Byleth once more. “Gods, I fuckin’ hate bein’ fucked wit. Wastin’ my time. Now tell us, are ya with the church?’  
  
Bylethh sighed and shifted his jaw from the second blow. “Not very smart are you? Do I look like a member of the church? Do my boyish good looks and dark clothing scream Knights of Seiros to you?”  
  
 **_What are you doing!? Don’t make him even angrier!_ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** _Just distracting him. Buying time._ _  
__  
_He had definitely made the bandit angrier and a fist slammed right into his stomach, forcing the air right out of his lungs. He coughed for air.  
  
“Well if ya ain’t with them, ya don’t seem very important enough to keep than huh, smartass.”  
Luckily for you,” the bandit pulled out a metal contraption. “I like torturing my captives before killing them.“  
  
 **_Think of something to get out! They’ll kill you, you fool!_ **  
  
_I just need to wait longer. The students will come, Dimitri will come._ _  
__  
_**_AND IF THEY DON’T!? We’re both going to die!_ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** _He’ll come._ _  
  
_

* * *

  
“He’s been gone for a while now,” Sylvain spoke as he gently patted the horse’s head.  
  
“He’s either dead or captured. It was foolish to let him go on alone… Don’t care if he’s done it before. He’s a fool. And you’re all fools for allowing it to happen.” Felix spat from the side and shifted the two blades along his side.  
  
Dimitri frowned and looked onward to where he sat on his own horse. Just before them was an abandoned hamlet. A small side mission to gain more experience in battle. Apparently, some bandits had been spotted in that area and were using it as a hideaway. Normally, the church wouldn’t focus on something so minimal, but these specific ones often robbed from the town associated with Garreg Mach.  
  
This routine was pretty normal, the Professor always took a risk. He never wanted to invade an unknown location that could potentially place immediate harm upon the students. He knew how to scout, to sneak without making a sound, and every time he would come back with information and a strategy. Dimitri had always been impressed by the other, it was as if the man could study a picture of a murder scene and be able to tell what weapon was used and how it had happened just by a mere glance. But today the man hadn’t come back within a span of his normal time, the anxiety in the Prince’s mind rose. He had moved them closer to the hamlet even, despite the Professor’s orders, where they now waited and observed for any possible sign. His grip on the reins of his horse grew tighter.  
  
“Ashe. Do you see anything?” he called out to the archer, who sat planted in a tree.  
  
“There are some men walking around. I haven’t been able to make out anything your highness.” He answered just before he noticed a light, subtle, but just enough for him to spot from where he was. “There’s a light in one of the cabins,” he called down.  
  
Dimitri wet his lips, everyone could tell he was trying everything within his will to not charge forward. But then a scream happened. A scream that ripped right through Dimitri’s heart. It was a scream of pain and his willpower shattered. There was no thinking, only actions as he yanked the lance from the ground and raced forward. towards the hamlet, the sound of the blue lions behind him was now just white noise.  
  
A bandit had turned to the sound of a horse and spotted him immediately, just as he opened his mouth to yell, the Prince propelled his weapon right into the man’s skull. The sheer force drove both the corpse to the ground.  
  
The next moments were a blur. One moment he was fighting off any bandit that dared approached him, the door to the cabin that held a light within had opened and three more had rushed out.  
  
They fell just before they could even draw their weapons, either by his hands or the hands of the other lions.  
  
He wasted no time as he rushed inside, a quick glance and his eyes fell on the hunched over bound form. There was no mistake that it was Byleth, his left hand bled along with the fingertips, three nails were gone.  
  
His breath caught the moment Byleth rose his head up, his face bruised and bleeding.  
  
All Dimitri saw was red and the cabin door slammed shut. The bandit leader had hidden as he entered, to try and gain an advantage. But with keen reflexes, Dimitri spun around, rising a bracer as a dagger slammed right into it. A direct stab pierced through the armor and into his forearm. He didn’t even feel pain, only rage as his other hand reached out and grabbed the man by his throat.  
  
He smashed the bandit’s nose with a headbutt, he could hear the bones crack, and blood immediately flooded.  
  
The bandit had retreated back with a stagger but tripped and tumbled to the ground. The look of panic was written all over his face.  
  
The dagger was out of his bracer now and Dimitri stalked over the bandit. There was no hesitation even as the man begged for his life. He drove the dagger into the man’s skull, right through his right eye, held the dagger there for a moment before he wrenched it open. The sound of the man’s head thump against the wooden floor was the first noise he heard that wasn’t white noise.  
  
The pain in his left forearm flared and he dropped the dagger to the ground. He rose up and turned to look back at the Professor, only to be greeted by a look that he wasn’t expecting.  
  
Shock _._ **_  
_** **_  
_**

* * *

  
  
Thankfully, no one had suffered serious injuries. Byleth had suffered a minor concussion and a fractured rib.  
  
“What in the hell was all that?” Sylvain muttered to Felix  
  
“The boar showing his true nature, obviously.” Felix responded flatly as he sat in the armory, wiping down his blades.  
  
“True nature? C’mon Felix.”  
  
Felix could feel Sylvain’s frown and he glanced up with amber eyes. “You all may turn a blind eye to it. But he’s unhinged. And his closeness to the professor doesn’t make it any better. He’s possessive, maybe even obsessive now.”  
  
Sylvain had leaned against his lance, the ancient relic seemed to twitch. “Wait. What do you mean his closeness to the professor? Dimitri just rushed on the instinct. Anyone would when hearing someone scream.”  
  
“Not anyone. Just the boar.” Felix finished one sword and set it to the side before starting the next. “He’s irrational, didn’t consider his actions and how they could possibly affect others. Now he’s involved with the Professor, and it’s going to backfire.”  
  
There was a moment of silence. “What do you mean involved with the Professor?”  
  
Felix wasn’t even surprised that that was the _only_ thing the redhead had picked up on. He glared up at Sylvain. “Out of everything I just said. That’s the only thing you picked up on?’  
  
“I mean, no. There’s him being irrational and yada-yada.” he waved his hand dismissively. “What do you mean _involved_ with the professor?”  
  
Felix frowned when Sylvain crouched down before him.  
  
“It’s not important.”  
  
“To hell it’s not if _YOU_ brought it up. Are you telling me that Dimitri and the Professor have something going on? Like… “ he glanced about and then made motions with his hands. “Are they you know?”  
  
The swordman’s face twisted in disgust and he immediately reached out and shoved Sylvain back by his face. “You’re incredibly repulsive.” he stood up and dusted off his pants and the redhead laughed. “Oh come on, Felix. How do you even know this?”  
  
The question made him consider his next words carefully. “Because by the way they look at each other.”  
  
“Eh?”  
  
He worked his jaw and sheathed both swords. “They look at one another as if no one else notices. Maybe you idiots don’t, but I make sure to be aware of my surroundings. That includes people.”  
  
Sylvain rubbed his jaw. “Huh…so that explains the scratches...nice.” and he stood up, a beam on his face. “So these “looks” what makes you know what a “look” is, Felix? You’re more of an all work no play type of guy. How do you even know the first thing about what a look of compassion or love is?”  
  
“I never said compassion or love.”  
  
“Just answer the question.”  
  
Felix sneered. “I just do.” he felt Sylvain come up behind him and wrap his arms around his shoulders.  
  
“Is it the same looks you give me when you think I’m not paying attention? Only someone who gives those looks would know when others make them.” he could feel the other’s breath against his ear, his voice carrying a husky tone.  
  
The grip on his swords tightened just a bit, a faint hue of pink crossed his cheeks, and out of instinct, he slammed his elbow right into Sylvain’s gut, forcing the air right out of his lungs. He immediately turned and stormed out the room, leaving the redhead behind coughing. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm super into slow burn and angst. So if you're not into that sort of thing, this fic probably isn't for you. I haven't written fanfiction at all. I was a roleplayer and decided "Why not." The closest thing I've gotten to writing anything besides that are the stories for my D&D campaigns. ALSO, I've played all the routes and was hoping for at least one sad ending. Since I didn't get one, I decided to write my own. If you think you know where this is going, I would love to see what you think in the comments. I won't, however, give you an answer if you're right or wrong. I also won't change my outcome because I pretty much have this nailed down per chapter. 
> 
> It's going to be slow at first, but I swear it'll just get more fucked up later.
> 
> \---
> 
> Idk Why my notes don't change so I have to keep adding things. Anyways! Thank you to everyone who reads this crap of mine. :)


End file.
